


What She Wanted

by ashesandhoney



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time lesbian sex. Genderbent Malec. Kissing and nervousness and jokes about frogs and psychedelic whore houses and protective Magnus and pet names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bedroom looked surprisingly normal. A platform bed with navy sheets a heavy white duvet, the brocade curtains pushed wide and fluttering in a little bit of a breeze from the open window. Nothing that looked like it had come from a fifteenth century witch's hut or a Paris runway in the 1940s. The wardrobe was open and the riot of clothes was there but everything had been put away. 

"Are you trying to make me more comfortable?" she asked. 

"You once used the phrase psychedelic whorehouse to describe my bedroom, I thought you might prefer something calmer," the voice behind her said. 

"By the Angel, Mags, I was mad, you need to let that go," she said wheeling around. 

"Perhaps I like the idea of a psychedelic whorehouse. It sounds like fun doesn't it?" Mags said with a smile that made Alex's stomach turn sideways. Her hair was black and long today but streaked through with strands of neon blue. 

She had known Mags for months and in that time had seen her with hair in nearly ever imaginable colour. Alex had been expecting a man when the name Magnus Bane had come up. They'd gone to the party looking for him but the woman hosting had laughed at Jace when she'd asked where Magnus was. She was Magnus Bane. 

"Do you go by Maggie?" Jace had asked. Jace, who's full name was Joanna Christine and didn't really have a leg to stand on in mocking other people's nicknames,  had thought it was hilarious. The High Warlock of Brooklyn went by Maggie. 

"Only if I like you. You little Nephilim, you can call me Ms. Bane or Your Magnificence," and then she'd over Jace's head at Alex who stood at the back of the group, trying not to think too hard about stabbing the red headed boy who hadn't stopped goggling at Jace since the night at the Pandemonium Club. To Alex and no one else she had said, "You though, you can call me Mags," and then she'd disappeared into the crowd and left them scrambling to keep up. 

That had been months ago and somewhere along the line, calling her Mags had started to feel natural. Then being with her had started to feel natural and now, somehow, without meaning to, Alex was in far deeper than she had ever thought she could be. Alex didn't like people. Alex did not like boys in particular. She had broken a man's hand on a train when she was thirteen because he'd touched her. She had always told herself that was why. Boys weren't interesting because men were pigs. But that wasn't really it. By sixteen, she knew that wasn't why she didn't share Jace's interest in hot guys at parties or in magazines or her mother's suggestions of young men she might someday consider marrying. 

"Alexandria, you are a million miles away," Mags had crossed the room to cup her face in long fingered hands. Alex turned all her attention back. It was impossible to do anything less. Mags didn't have any glamour on. Her eyes caught a sheen of light as she moved forward and shone like mirrors then they were nose to nose and Alex fell into those cat eyes. Yellow green and no longer strange. They looked like home. 

"I was remembering the day we met," she said. 

"A good memory up until the idiot girl turned into a rat and your friends came barging back in here," she said. 

"Sorry," Alex said. 

"Don't apologize for things that Joanna does," Mags said. 

Alex laughed. She had been apologizing for Jace for what felt like her whole life, cleaning up the other girl's messes, dragging her out of trouble. But she pushed Jace away, pushed away thoughts of tawny eyes and bad decisions to give all her attention to the warlock who was looking at her like she mattered. 

Alex lifted her hands and tentatively put them at Mags' waist. She didn't need to be so careful but the way Mags smiled made her heart melt. Mags stayed still. Perfectly still, close and smiling but waiting. Alex took in a deep breath that smelled like the apartment and Mags' perfume and skin and that strange indefinable tang of magic that always seemed to cling to her. 

Then she tilted her face up and pressed a gentle kiss to Mags' mouth. 

For the first few moments it was gentle. Alex led, soft kiss by soft kiss as her hands slid from sitting at her waist to wrapped around her back. Mags held her face and then her hands disappeared back into Alex's hair and pulled her head back gently. The kiss got harder. Alex pulled her in tighter. She was shorter, younger, utterly inexperienced but she was so much stronger and she tried to remind herself to be gentle. It was hard. It was hard to be careful when Mags hand was wandering down from her neck to her shoulder and then to her breast. 

Alex pulled her in closer and pulled her back toward the bed. She still wasn't sure this was a good idea but she wasn't turning back now. She felt the bed behind her, bumped into it, stumbled and fell. She fell but she didn't let go and Mags came down with her. She landed above Alex and started to laugh. It was a carefree sound. Happy. She sounded so damn happy. 

"Why do you like me?" Alex asked frowning up at her and her big grin. 

"You're beautiful," Mags said leaning down and settling with her elbows on either side of Alex's face and her fingers tangled in her hair. Alex was still holding on. Still had her arms wrapped around Mags' waist. Their faces were so close that she almost took it as an answer so she could restart the kiss and just forget about anything else but she couldn't forget.

"That's not a good reason," Alex said, "You're more than four hundred years old. I'm sure you've met prettier people than me in all that time. Why do you like me?"

Mags' expression changed. Serious and intense. Alex was locked in place by those eyes. 

"You are kinder than you need to be and braver than you think you are. And you are beautiful but you're right, that isn't why I like you. I like you because you were raised by a people who hated my kind and yet you look at me as though I am a person. I like you because you are pretty but I love you because you are amazing," Mags said. 

Alex rolled her over. Rolled her and miraculously didn't dump her onto the floor in another moment of clumsy enthusiasm. Mags looked a little bit startled to be on her back before Alex kissed her. They were pressed together. Her shirt was hiked up and Alex's jeans had slid down her hips. Mag's hand slipped up under her shirt and the feel of that hand on skin, brightly painted nails dragging just enough to make her shiver,  left her breathless. Mags chuckled in her ear before she started kissing a line down her throat. Alex dropped her head back and gave her room. Her hand slid over her hip and then those nails traced a line up Alex's spine that made her gasp and press her hips down. 

She knew, in a broad, vague sense, what she wanted but wasn't quite sure how it worked. Her brief lesson with her mother on what one did in the bedroom involved men and women and wasn't going to work for this. Jace's stories weren't going to help her either.  Nerves built but Magnus wasn't asking for anything but a kiss and that she could do. 

Her shirt was being tugged up and she sat back to pull it off. She stayed there for a moment. Mags was spread out under her. She didn't look like someone whose age was best counted in centuries. She looked like a girl. Pink lips and half lidded eyes and a lazy smile as she looked up at Alex like she was seeing something incredible. Her hair was spread across the white bedding, black and blue and sticking to her face. Alex leaned down to smooth it back and Mags put a hand on her stomach and pushed her back up to a sitting position and started to trace her hands over Alex's stomach. 

She was caught with a rush of self consciousness. The scar running from her ribs to nearly her navel wasn't sexy. She was muscled and pale and not at all as delicate as women were supposed to be. Mags was running her hands over Alex's hips and stomach, tracing lines of muscle and then scars, touching runes and noticing each time Alex tensed or inhaled. Finally she stopped and tucked her fingers into Alex's waistband. 

"You always wear these jeans," she said. 

"Sometimes I wear gear," Alex said. 

Mags grinned at that, "And what do you wear to sleep?"

"T-shirt usually," Alex said unsure where this conversation was going. 

"And nothing else?" she asked. 

"Underwear?" Alex said and realized too late that this was meant to be a conversation about lingerie. She did not own lingerie. She owned a few pairs of flannel pajama pants she had bought in the men's section for when it was cold but she did not own anything made of lace or satin. She blushed hard. She was halfway undressed. A white cotton bra and her plain white underwear peaking out from the jeans. Why hadn't she worn something sexy? It couldn't be that hard to buy something made of lace. 

"Mmm," Mags said. 

"What? What does 'Mmm' mean?" Alex asked still scarlet. 

"I have been trying to come up with the right fantasy for weeks. I had figured tank tops and those loose little sleep shorts but t-shirt and panties works just as well," she said and her hands were still roaming over Alex's body. 

"Fantasy? You have fantasies about me?" Alex asked. 

At that Mags laughed again and sat up so she was close to Alex again. Because Alex was up on her knees, Mags had to look up at her. Her face was level with Alex's breasts and that made her blush even harder. 

"I have been having fantasies about you since the first time I saw you. I must say, the real thing, is so much better," Mags whispered and then kissed the swell of Alex's breast. Alex gasped and she turned and kissed the other one. Then her hands climbed up Alex's back and settled at the clasp of the bra. She looked up and waited and Alex was lost for a moment and couldn't have said what the question was. 

She reached back and undid the clasp herself which made Mags grin at her again. Then she licked Alex's nipple and Alex had to grab her shoulder to keep from falling off the bed in surprise at the sensation. It was good. Then she was sucking and that was better. Alex bent down to press a kiss to Mag's hair and cradled Mag's head in her hands as she sucked harder. She moaned. She had been fighting against it because it was wanton and slutty but she hadn't been able to pull this one back. 

Mags switched side and started on the other one. There was a drag of teeth that made Alex gasp and moan. Mags kept one arm around her back, holding her close and the other was on the breast that her mouth wasn't. Squeezing and rolling the nipple, rubbing and massaging. 

"I want to touch you," Alex muttered. Her hands were in Magnus's hair but in order to take off her shirt she needed more space. Mags sat back. After a little bit of struggling that left Alex feeling clumsy but, for the first time in her life, too drunk on sensation to care, they were kneeling together on the bed. Mags hand's were still on her body but the pinching and teasing had paused. Alex grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled it off before panic could set in. It was the only time she took her hands off, to allow the shirt to go. Alex threw it away, not caring where it landed. 

Mags did sexy like no one else. Her bra was white lace with little blue accents to match her hair and it left very little to the imagination. It was beautiful against her skin. Alex traced the edges of it with her fingers. The lace scratched but she didn't let herself ask if it was as uncomfortable as it felt. It didn't seem like the right question for the moment. She could find Mags' nipples even through the fabric and tried to match the pinching and teasing then slipped her hand under the lace to reach them and try it again. 

Magnus didn't help. She kept her hands on Alex's body and waited for her to take off any clothing. It made her nervous and then it made her irrationally bold, unreasonably bold. She unzipped the skirt and when it got stuck, she tried to force it loose and end up ripping it. Once it was torn, she just pulled it the rest of the way apart and dropped the bits of it off the bed.

"I don't know that anyone has ever quite so literally torn my clothing off before," Mags said laughing and leaning in to press a kiss below Alex's ear. Alex started to apologize but Mags was still laughing and then kissing her mouth and the apologies flew away. 

Mags' breast were pulled up over the edge of her bra and she was down to a pair of panties that covered very little and a pair of heels that had to be kept on by magic to have not fallen off in all the rolling around they had done. She could have looked like a porn star but her eyes were warm and her smile so genuine. Alex kissed her again. Kissed her gently and carefully and not at all like they were most of the way to naked. Mags returned it just as carefully and pulled Alex down into the bed with her. 

They settled into the blankets. Alex had slept here but never like this. Never while her breasts tingled from being played with and her stomach felt heavy and warm like desire was something physical curling inside her. She had kicked loose her jeans after they were in the covers and now she wore nothing but her plain department store underwear. She lay on her stomach and looked at Mags who was still smiling. 

"I was going to use my hands then my mouth and I wasn't planning on stopping until I had made you scream my name," Mags told her. 

"What?" Alex said. 

"This next part, we're going to start with hands then mouth then screaming," Mags said. 

"You're going to make me scream?" Alex said and she knew the question was stupid but it came out anyways.

"Yes, baby girl, I'm going to make you moan and shake and scream my name," Mags said pulling in closer so their noses were touching but nothing else, for the moment she kept her hands to herself. Alex was scarlet again. Her body heating up at the words at the memory of Mags' mouth against her breasts. Mags gave her a serious look, "But only if you want me to. If you don't want to go farther than this, we don't have to. We can curl up and sleep with skin on skin and do the rest of it later." 

"I don't want that," Alex said and she turned her face down into the pillow. It smelled a little like vanilla and a little like something spicier, just a hint of a rich perfume. She wasn't sure how to say it, "I want more than that, I just don't know how to." 

"If you want to learn, I can teach you. We'll do me first, before we get to making you scream," she said. 

"I don't scream," Alex said but she turned into Mags who cuddled in close to her and kicked off the last of her underwear so she was completely naked. Alex let her eyes follow down the line of her body. Her breasts falling slightly apart under their own weight, her nipples a darker brown against the pale golden brown of her skin. Her thighs silk smooth as she spread them and dropped one over Alex's legs so that her legs were wide. It was such a vulnerable position that Alex had a twinge of nerves on her behalf but Mags didn't seem to feel any anxiety at being that bare. 

"I take that as a challenge," Mags whispered into her ear. She had an arm around Alex's neck and she used her other hand to pull Alex's down to her stomach. Alex lay her palm against her skin and dragged it down. She was strong but it was all in the magic. Her body was soft curves and smooth lines. Beautiful and perfect. 

"How much do you play with yourself?" Mags asked. 

"I don't," Alex said. 

"Ever?" Mags asked, "You have to be lying." 

"I don't, I'm not," Alex said. She usually just lay down, curled around herself and forcing herself to think of absolutely anything else when the urge came on. Sometimes she'd start but there was too much shame there to do anything about it. She'd tried once to force herself to think of the kinds of things she was supposed to think of while having those thoughts but that had done more to ruin the feeling than anything else she'd ever tried. 

"Baby girl, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Mags whispered in her ear, "Nothing at all. If anyone ever makes you feel like you do, like you need to deny yourself, tell me and I'll turn them into a frog." 

"You wouldn't," Alex laughed. 

"I would, I would turn them into a frog, one of those ugly warty stupid ones that gets run over on rainy nights. It would be more than they deserved," Mags said still with her lips against the shell of Alex's ear. "So you've never had an orgasm?"

"I don't think so?" she said. 

"There are tragedies and then there is that, Alexandria," Mags said against her neck, "We're going to start making up for that tonight but it is going to take years to make up so many years of neglect. Maybe we should start with you, baby girl." 

"No, I want to do it for you," she said in a low voice as she used her hand on Mags' hip to push her back flat on her back when she started to roll over. Mags settled under her hand and cuddled in a little closer so that her head rested against Alex's. Alex kissed her and let her hand slid up and down Mags' legs. The dips and slopes of her thighs, the little hollow inside her leg just before things that Alex wasn't sure what to do with yet. The kiss lasted a long time before Mags pulled back with that happy, lazy smile again. 

"Give me your hand, two fingers like this," she said and she took Alex's hand and arranged it the way she wanted it then guided her down between her legs, to folds already wet and warm. She whispered technical names and slang into Alex's ear while guiding her fingers over different parts of her body. Alex wasn't really paying attention to the words. The rhythm of her voice and the feel of soft wet skin under her fingers was all she could focus on. 

"Rub harder than that, baby girl, you're stronger than that," Mags said into her neck once the tour was over and she had placed her fingers where she wanted them. Alex pushed a little harder, rubbing in circles the way Mags had shown her and the woman in her arms sighed. She sighed and pressed in closer against Alex's side and spread her legs a little wider 

"Harder, than that, you aren't going to hurt me," Mags said.

Alex knew that wasn't quite true. She was so much stronger. Another Shadowhunter she wouldn't have to be careful of but Mags was a warlock not a warrior. Mags sighed again and thoughts of other Shadowhunters fled. Alex rubbed harder as Mags twisted then harder still and she let out a soft moan. She had been put in the right spot but angles and pressure seemed to matter. She was starting to figure it out and Mags moaned again pressing in tighter, hooking her knee more tightly around Alex's legs and pressing kisses up and down Alex's neck and shoulder. There were going to be marks if she kept that up but Alex couldn't find any part of her that cared. 

Alex hadn't known what to expect when she came and it took her by surprise. She grabbed hold of Alex's wrist and gasped out, "Don't stop," before her head fell back and she let out a soft cry. Her back arched but Alex did as she had been told, rubbing hard and faster in that same spot as Mags twisted against her and whispered into her ear, over and over and over, "Don't stop, baby girl, don't stop."    
   
When she finally pulled Alex's hand away and pulled her in close enough to kiss, she was hazy and happy. Smiles and soft kisses. She licked Alex's fingers and sucked off any mess that had been left there. Alex stared at her. It felt like an impossible power, to be able to reduce someone like Magnus Bane to someone all soft and quiet and needy like this. 

"My turn," she said rolling Alex on to her back and pinning her legs wide. Alex let her. Fell back to where she was put and stayed there. Mags rubbed at her through her underwear. It was wet, so wet and she couldn't remember why she was still wearing it. She wanted it gone and started to struggle to push it down even though her wide spread legs made it impossible. Mags giggled and whispered a spell and they were gone. 

<i>You are in bed with a girl, you are in bed with a warlock, your parents will be so ashamed.</i> The words whispered through her head and for the first time they didn't feel so inescapable. She hated them. Had always hated them. Those words had been with her for years and she had always hated them. 

"Mags?" she said and Magnus met her eyes. 

"Yes, Alexandria?" she said. Her hand was down between Alex's legs, on her thigh, right at the very top, almost touching all those places that Alex had just been touching on her. 

"I love you," she said. 

"I won't hold you to that, baby girl," Mags said. 

"I'm not ashamed of you, I'm not ashamed to be here. I am so glad to be here. I am so glad to know you. I mean that. Hold me to that. I mean it," Alex insisted. 

"That I will hold you to, don't let them make you ashamed angel, they're all just frogs," Mags said. 

Alex laughed and then Mags was kissing her and washing away everything else. Her fingers immediately found places that Alex had had to experiment to locate. She rubbed and teased and drew it out as Alex lost her hold on her self control. Her hips twisted and she whispered pleas she didn't fully understand into Mags' ear but it didn't help. Mags made it last. 

"Shhh, baby girl, you're fine, I've got you," Mags would whisper each time she skirted past the release that Alex could feel building. She didn't fully understand it but she could feel it building like a wave. It threatened and then Mags hands were doing the wrong thing and all her twisting and pleading couldn't force it back to where she wanted it. 

"Are you ready?" Mags finally asked after the third time the wave had built and not gone anywhere. 

"Please," Alex whispered, pressing against her, grabbing on and holding tight. She didn't stop to consider that she was stronger. She didn't care. She needed Mags close. Her fingers bit into Mags' hips and her arm was closed all the way around her waist so their bodies were crushed together. Mags lay over her, reaching down between them to tease and stroke and make her head spin with sensation. 

"Here we go, baby girl," Mags whispered into her ear and this time the wave broke and Alex did scream. She gasped and arched and cried out. Mags held her there, at the crest of the wave for a long time before she let go and let Alex crash back down into her own body. 

"I'm going to have bruises for a week," Mags muttered against her neck as Alex breathed hard. She had forgotten how her lungs worked and she needed to pull in gasps of air to try and calm herself. 

"Did I scream?" Alex asked. 

"Oh, yes, but my baby girl, you didn't scream my name so you aren't done yet," Mags said. 

"If you do it again, I might pass out," Alex said and her voice didn't quite sound like her own. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Mags asked. They were nose to nose and those cat eyes were all Alex could see. Her body was humming with Mags' nearness. 

"What?" she asked. 

"If you don't want me to, I won't. Always. When you're done, you're done. Just tell me," Mags said. 

"Tell you what?" Alex asked. 

"If you want to stop," Mags said, "Do you want to stop, angel?" 

"No," Alex said but she wasn't sure what she meant. 

"I'm going to lie down between your legs and make that happen again, is that what you want, baby girl?" Mags asked her. 

"Yes, do it again," Alex said. 

If anyone else called her baby girl, she might have killed them but every time she heard it from Mags her body warmed and her heart beat faster. Mags slid down her body and pushed the blankets back with her. It left Alex exposed, her knees pushed wide and her body open to the world. No. Not the world. To Magnus and that was something very different. She held Mags's eyes and relaxed. Cat eyes in a human face. Angular and beautiful. Golden brown skin, heavy eyeliner smudged at the edges, mouth bright pink from all the kissing. Black hair trailing over Alex's skin. 

She reached down and pushed the hair back from Mags face as she settled settled between Alex's legs and wrapped her arms around Alex's hips in a way that tilted them up. More exposed. More vulnerable. She cared less with every passing second. She pushed the hair back from Mags' face, repetitively. Over and over, smoothing the same strands down. 

"Ready, baby girl?" she asked. The same nickname and that offer of escape. 

"Yes, please, Mags, Maggie, Magnus, yes," she said. 

Mags went as slow and as teasing with her mouth as she had with her fingers. Long strokes of her tongue knocked Alex's head back. Her hand flat on Alex's stomach kept her in place like it was iron. She sucked and licked. Lazy and slow until there were sudden bursts of fluttering tongue or suction so hard it made Alex's back arch then it was back to slow and lazy. Her fingers slid into Alex and the sensation of someone there, someone inside her was enough to push her to the edge of another release but Magnus didn't let her cross it. 

Instead her fingers her side and she pulled her mouth back, "You can wear this barrier down slowly, if you take your time, no one needs to bleed on their first time," she said and her fingers were there at that line that was Alex's virginity though it felt silly to call it that. Her virginity was already gone. She'd lost it sometime while moaning and arching and pressing her mouth into Mags' neck. This was just some little piece of skin. Thinner even than skin. It wasn't anything. 

"Break it," she said. 

"No, it'll hurt, you don't need that," Mags said. 

"I don't care," she said and her eyes were shut, "If my mother finds me someone, forces me into some perfectly respectable marriage, I want it to be gone before he can ever touch it. It's yours, I'm yours. Break it, make me scream for you."

"No one's ever going to do that to you, baby girl, I won't let them," Mags said. 

"You can't save me from them. I'm supposed to have Shadowhunter babies, raise the next generation. Do you know how often they say that? They say it a lot. It's my duty. It's my responsibility. It is inescapable. But I'll always be yours, always, Mags. Do it, it can't hurt that much," she said. 

Mags slid up her body, lay on top of her again and it eased her nerves. She could feel the fingers inside her body but the sharp sudden pain still made her flinch. It wasn't as bad as she had feared. Sharp and aching and then over. 

Mags stayed close to her. Stayed pressed against her, stomach to stomach, breast to breast, knees tangled together. She put her fingers back to those places outside her body and rubbed in slow patterns until the pain ebbed into pleasure.

"One more?" Mags asked. 

"A hundred more, a lifetime more," Alex whispered back. 

Mags pushed her back down and slid into place so she could press her mouth to Alex again. Her tongue and her lips  made her sigh. her fingers slid inside again and Alex arched. It still hurt. She should have said something. Mags would have stopped if she had asked. She didn't. She let it hurt as Magnus pushed her fingers up against a hidden part of her body that she hadn't known was there. Her fingers rubbed against something inside that made Alex moan. 

"Say my name, baby girl," Magnus said. 

The pain was gone, lost in the wash of the orgasm that was building. Alex forced her eyes open. Looked down at Mags' face and held her gaze. Cat eyes and black hair and her hand pushing against Alex’s stomach to keep her where she wanted her. It built and built and built and then overflowed in a rush and a cascade. Her body shuddered. This time as she cried out, she found Mags’s eyes and said her name. Whispered it and moaned it. Let it be pulled out of her like it was natural and inescapable and then a few more times so that Mags knew she meant it. 

The orgasm lasted longer than she thought she could take. Her fingers had closed into fists. One in the bed sheets and the other in Mags’ hair. Her hips twisted and moved of their own accord. She had forgotten how to breathe again. She came back down, held against Mags’ chest, nestled together. Mags body exactly lined up with hers. Knees behind her knees, arm around her waist, breath against the back of her neck. 

“I love you,” she said. 

“I still won’t hold you to that,” Mags told her, her mouth moving against the nape of Alex’s neck. 

“I’ll say it again when we aren’t naked then,” Alex said. 

“Be careful,” Mags said, “If you do I might hold you to it, I might tell you I love you back.”

“Good,” Alex said as she drifted, not quite asleep, just unmoored from all her usual worries. She usually had so many worries. It was nice to let them all go. 

Magnus held her and for the first time in her life, she let herself be protected. Let Magnus hold her and whisper reassuring things and call her baby girl in that soft edged voice. She still didn’t believe she could have it but for the first time in her life, Alex Lightwood knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted the warlock with the ridiculous hair and the lacy underwear and the sarcastic anger. She wanted to be warm and safe and happy. She wanted this. 


	2. Good Morning

Magnus Bane went through long stretches where she never woke up alone and then long stretches where she always woke up alone but it had been a very long time since she had woken up like this. There were very gentle fingers on her forehead, playing with her hair and the bed was warm and smelled like someone else. She didn't stop to think about too hard as she rolled over toward the owner of the hand. 

Alex paused and Mags opened her eyes slowly. She had been expecting the girl to run, had prepared herself for it. Alex would panic and be gone before Mags ever woke up. She might have sent a text message or she might have disappeared into the Clave and all those family expectations never to be seen again. Mags had sat down and repeated those possibilities to herself over and over before ever inviting Alexandria Lightwood into her home. If the bar was that low, then her heart wouldn't break as much when she was abandoned. 

"Good morning," Alex said and her voice was so shy that Mags could have fallen in love with it all on its own. 

"Hi, baby girl," Mags said leaning in to kiss the nearest bit of skin. Alex was covered in runes, Magnus was pretty sure it wasn't normal to have that many and she intentionally pressed her mouth to a bit of unmarked skin. She studied Alex's shoulder and decided against that. She kissed the nearest rune and then the next one, working her way down Alex's arm to her wrist. 

"Do you need to call me baby girl?" Alex asked. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Mags said. 

"No," she said. 

"Alright, baby girl," Mags said. 

Alex laughed at that and it was one of the best laughs that Mags had ever heard. A little bit shy but sweet. Mags reached up and pulled her down to kiss. That wasn't shy. She kissed back and took the invitation when Mags rolled onto her back to settle on top of her. She had regathered some her clothing at some point and while Mags was naked, Alex had on panties and a tank top. Mags slid her hands up under the tank top to run up the muscles of her back and hike the shirt up until she could feel Alex's stomach against hers.

Alexandria was easily strong enough to hurt her and each time Mags could feel it, could feel the strength in her muscles it sent a thrill up her spine. She linked her fingers with Alex's and then raised their hands up over her head. Alex didn't hold her down but she pressed closer and kissed harder and that was good enough. They stayed like that for a long time. It wasn't a greedy kiss. There wasn't anything either of them needed in that moment. Mags understood why the girl had said, "I love you," so many times the night before. 

It felt like love. 

_Don't fall in love with Shadowhunters, this can't end well,_  she reminded herself but Alex had eyes the colour of winter mornings and it was hard to imagine not falling in love with them. Mags looped her arms around her waist and rolled her over. That Alex could have stopped her, could have kept her down but chose not to made her smile. 

"So much clothing," Mags said. 

"I don't usually sleep naked," Alex said blushing and looking away. 

"Now you have to keep it all on," Mags said. 

"What does that mean?" Alex asked. 

"Do you want another round?" Mags asked. 

Alex went from blushing to scarlet red and Mags added that to the list of individual traits worth falling in love with. It was getting to be a long list. She slid down Alex's body and waited for an answer. Alex shifted and looked away and then back at her. The muscles of Alex's stomach fluttered under her hand so she rubbed slow circles as she waited for an answer.

"Do you want to do it all again?" Mags asked. 

"Yes," she said and then she shut her eyes and dropped her head back. The shy and demanding thing would have been infuriating if it had been an act but Mags was pretty sure that Alec wasn't putting anything on. She was genuinely that shy and that pushy all at once. "I'd like to do the mouth - I mean, I want - to you."

"Those were all words, I have a dictionary here somewhere if you'd like some extra ones just for added fun. Sometimes if you assemble them into sentences, they even have meaning," Mags said. 

"Don't be an asshole," Alex said. Mags still had her hands on her body and could feel her laugh. She let herself get lost in the fantasy of becoming one of those couples with inside jokes and easy smiles and long mornings spent in bed. It was a good fantasy and Alex made it seem so close when she was happy like this. 

Mags reached out and pulled a dictionary out of thin air and climbed back up Alex's body. She didn't move away, she wanted to feel skin on her skin even as she was teasing. Alex tried to grab the book and she twisted away flipping through it and studying the pages. Alex followed her, keeping their bodies close. She reached around Mags when she turned her back and Mags had to hold the book high to keep her from reaching it.

"I think the phrase you might have been looking for," she said and ducked away from another grab for the book, "Was oral sex. There are some synonyms here if you'd like them," but Alex had grabbed the book and flung it away as she did push Mags's hands down to keep her from summoning another. She could have worked the spell without moving her hands but being held down by a still laughing Alexandria Lightwood was enough to distract her from doing any kind of magic. Alex's hands were small but calloused against her wrists as she pushed them down against the silk sheets. Mags struggled just a little bit and Alex held her down harder. 

Her body warmed and she tried to tell her darker impulses to shut up. Less than twenty four hours after losing her virginity was not the right time to ask for that. Especially when Alex got so shy around the prospect of asking for oral sex. Maybe someday but first baby steps. Learn to walk, then learn to fly. She almost said it out loud but Alex had finally stopped laughing and was looking at her with those blue eyes and a smile. 

"First you, then I will lie back and spread my knees and you can do anything to me," Mags said to her. 

"Maybe you won't like that," Alex said. 

"If it's you and you are touching me, I'll like it," Mags said and she got another blush for that. 

Alex let her up and then followed instructions. She was still blushing but she knelt on the bed where Mags put her. She wore that tank top and those plain panties and the image of her knelt there, knees spread and back turned would have been enough to fuel a decade of fantasies. When Mags told her that she sputtered and started to sit back and turn around. 

"Baby girl, I think that you are beautiful and clever and more deeply kind than your people ever are, I also have deeply lewd thoughts about your body, it all goes together really," Mags said. She wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her back so that the girl's back was pressed into her chest. She leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "If you want me to stop telling you when you're sexy, I will." 

"Do you really find me sexy?" Alex asked. 

"Yes," Magnus said slowly, drawing the syllable out. "Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror, here come with me," she grabbed Alex around the waist and pulled her off the bed and over to the wardrobe which she pushed open to the mirror. She stood behind her and Alex met her eyes once in the reflection but didn't look at herself. 

"Let's go for a tour," Mags said putting her hand in Alex's hair and pushing it back from her face. 

"Starting with my lank hair in need of a wash," Alex said uncomfortable to be the focus of attention like this. 

"Shiny and beautiful, I like that it gets all sex mussed too, you even have hot bed head. Straight and soft and just the right length to run your fingers through," Mags told her and then moved lower pressing kissed down the side of her neck. One of her runes snaked up her throat and Mags kissed down that too as she continued talking. Alex watched her in the mirror and told her everything that was wrong. Mags ran her hands ran over breasts that were too small and muscles that weren't pretty and scars that made her look like a monster. Each time Mags offered her arguments, told her what she saw. She blushed through all of it but by the time Mags was done running her hands down muscular calves to her ankles she was looking at herself in the mirror. 

"You're beautiful," Mags said. 

"Nothing compared to you," she said. 

"Everything compared to me and trust me, we'll knock them all out when we're together," she said with a grin that Alex returned. "Now go back to bed and put that perfect body where I want it." 

Alex did as she was told and Mags lay down and put her head between Alex's knees and looked up at her. Alex's eyes widened when she realized what Mags was planning to do to her. She grabbed hold of the headboard in front of her as Mags pushed her knees apart and brought her close enough to lick without raising her head. Alex was still partially dressed and Mags had to push the panties out of the way to reach what  she wanted. Alex squirmed at even that much contact and she was already wet. 

Magnus sucked and lapped and went slowly. Alex squirmed and moaned. She snapped her hand over her mouth with the first escaping moan but when Mags didn't stop, she gave up trying to silence herself. It was a hell of a show, looking up her body as she reacted to each touch. Her head was down and her mouth was open and Magnus worked for every gasp. Fingers and tongue and just enough teeth to make her shiver. 

She came with Mags fingers inside her. Her head fell back and she cried out as her hands grabbed hold of the headboard tight enough that Mags heard it creak. She didn't stop to check the state of the furniture. She kept going until Alex pulled back and fell back onto the bed. 

Mags followed her and kissed her without stopping to clean up. She could taste Alex on her mouth and wanted her to taste it as well. They kissed for a long time and Alex's hands got bolder. She stroked first and then grabbed on. Mags's hips, her breasts, her waist. Not rough enough to leave bruises but rough enough to make Mags forget her own name.  

"Where do you want me?" she asked. 

"Like that, sitting up like I was," Alex told her. 

Mags did as she was told but she sat back farther so she had to lean over to grab hold of the headboard. Alex noticed immediately, running a hand up the arch of her stomach to grab hold of her breasts and then slide back down. She lay down between Mag's legs and looked up at her and she was blushing again. That image was almost enough to drive Mags crazy. Sweet and dangerous and looking up at her with wonder in those blue eyes.

She leaned up and ran a slow flat tongue along Mags's opening and then up higher. Tentative but enough that Mags grabbed tighter hold of the head board and groaned out, "Yes, baby girl." 

Alex was tentative and unsure of herself but she wasn't shy in this. She got nervous looking at her own breasts in the mirror but she didn't hesitate to suck on Mags's clit until she thought she was going to scream. Mags tilted her hips and whispered advice about higher and lower and harder and Alex responded immediately. Alex grabbed hold of her hips when she came and this time Alex didn't need to be told not to stop. Mags twisted and pulled as the orgasm rolled through her. Alex held her until it was too much and then kept going a little longer. 

Mags collapsed and let Alex pull her back down onto the bed. She had lost the use of her legs for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time she had come that hard. Any pretenses of being suave or put together fell away for a moment and she grabbed hold of Alex and got as close as she could. She held on. Alex cradled her and kissed her forehead. Someone started the kiss and Mags licked and kissed and pushed Alex's mouth open to kiss her harder. 

"Does that mean you liked it?" Alex asked during a break in the kiss. 

"Oh god, baby girl, yes, I liked that," Mags said. 

"Ok, ok, good, I thought, it doesn't matter, that's good," Alex's shyness was back and Mags pulled her in a little closer and held her tight.


End file.
